


Mommy won't let baby Nancy play with her pussy

by momslittlegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Kink, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Space, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momslittlegirl/pseuds/momslittlegirl
Summary: Little Nancy had spent the whole day in bed watching movies till she got bored. Mommy Alice has left early to work.Baby Nancy choose the wrong time to start entretaining herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MD/LG relationship. They are both adults and everything is 100% consensual.
> 
> This is supposed to be a one-shot story, but if you appreciate it, please let me know leaving a kudo or a comment that I will consider writing more episodes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Little Nancy had spent the whole day in bed watching movies. She had only gotten up a few times to go pee, to drink some water or to find something to eat. When she finished eaten all the chocolates and candies that she could find, she managed to improvise a lunch with some leftovers from last night. When her stomach cried again, she made popcorn for dinner. She watched all her favorite princess movies and then she started watching YouTube videos of other littles talking about their mommies. She missed her mommy.

Mommy Alice was working since 9am. Ever since she got promoted her work hours had increased terribly. She was being paid twice as much, but she was working at least five times more. She was feeling terrible about leaving her little girl alone for so long, but she couldn’t find a solution for now. She accepted the offer and now she must adapt herself to it. She was trying to convince herself that things will be better with time. She just need a couple of months to train her team and she will be able to breath again.

As soon as Alice got home, she recognised the noises that were coming from Nancy’s bedroom. She had heard those many times before. She considered breaking into her room right away and scold the little brat, but her body quickly responded to her little girl’s noises and reason had no saying in this.

Alice slowly took off her shoes and gave some small steps towards the little one’s bedroom. When she reached the half open door, she could see Nancy lying on the bed, her little dress up, her panties on the knees, one thumb in her mouth and the other rubbing her clit. Her eyes were closed and her mouth would emit insanely sexy moans. God, she was delightful.

Alice had difficult to stand still with such a view. She slowly took a seat in the breastfeeding armchair that was across the room. She was unsure if Nancy was oblivious to her presence or if the girl was just pretending, to provoke her. It really didn’t matter at that point.

Nancy upped the speed of the strokes and her breath was getting short. She was close. Alice was drooling from the other side of the room. Desire consuming her. She was this close to take her girl’s cunt into her mouth. But she wouldn’t lose control. She never loses control. She was waiting for her baby’s I’m-about-to-cum-sound that came in the next second.

“Mooommmyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!”. 

“Yes, Nancy, I’m right here”. 

The girl took of her hand from her pussy and her thumb from her mouth and quickly set up adjusting her head on the pillow.

“Mommy, you scared me. I didn’t see you come”

“Really? I was just about to see you cum. Quite a show you were giving here, hun! Isn’t it great that while your mommy is working you spend all day playing with your pussy?”

“I didn’t play with my pussy all day, mom, it was just this one time, I swear”

“Mommy has been pretty clear about the touching yourself rules! You need mommy’s permission to cum with or without me, do you understand young lady?”

“But mommy, you never give me permission to touch myself without you”.

“Yeah, I don’t! You are not here to get pleasure by yourself. You are here to please mommy”

“Weren’t you pleased to watch me from there? You could at least let me finished it”

“That’s it, your little brat, I won’t tolerate this behave any further! Come right here for your punishment”

“Mommy!!! I swear it won’t happen again! I swear!”

“Darling if you had apologised as soon as we started this conversation, instead of complain about mom’s rules, mommy would have let you finish it”.

“Oh, mommy”

“Here! Now”

Nancy got up of the bed and motion to get her panties up.

“No, no, leave it there at your knees, that’s where I want it”

She got close to her mommy, who quickly grab her by her wrists and pull her closer.

“Well, well, well, your swollen clit and your wet pussy don’t show evidence of previous orgasms”

Alice moved her head closer to smell the girls pussy and took a deep breath while Nancy was having a hard time to breath.

“I swear mommy, I didn’t touch myself before, I was just watching movies!”

Alice put her tongue out and gave a slowly licked from the entrance of the girls pussy to her clit. The girl couldn’t stop the incredibly loud moan that escaped from her throat.

Alice pulled her to her lap and turned her her ass up. She gave the girl her first spank.

“mommmmyyyyyy”

“shut up and take it!”

And with that, she gave her the second, and the third, and the fourth… Nancy tried hard to swallow her cry while the tears streamed down her face.

The fifth spank was the stronger one and left a red mark on the girl’s butt. Alice stopped and took a deep breath. Only then that she noted that the little girl was crying. It broke her heart.

“Come here, baby, turn to mommy give you some cuddles.”

“Mommy, I’m sorry. I won’t touch myself again”

“Oh, my little darling girl. Mommy is sorry too. Come closer, let mommy hug you tight.”

“Oh, mommy”

Alice hugged Nancy for a couple of minutes, until the girl stop crying. Then, she slowly opened up her blouse, button by button while Nancy was curiously staring at her chest.  
Alice couldn’t maintain the angry mommy face for too long as the girl opened her mouth when she took her breasts out. The girl was drooling.

“Yeah, that’s right honey. Mommy will let you do some suckies” 

The girl swallow hard and looked to her eyes for permission.

“Ok, you can suck on mommy’s tits”.

Nancy got one of them into her mouth and cupped the other never breaking eye contact with her delicious mommy, who was now the one moaning. 

Alice hold the girl’s head with one hand and the other didn’t take long to find its way to the girls cunt. She knows the girl finds the suckies even more exciting than masturbation. And she was right, the girls pussy was so wet.

With a eyebrow lift and a smirk, Alice penetrate the girl’s cunt with two fingers.Nancy gasped, but soon resume to the suckies with her to her mommy. Alice continued filling the girl in and out with strong thrusts. A determined look on her face.

Nancy took her mommy’s nipple to her mouth and nibble it to her mommy gasp. 

Alice soon took of her hand from the girl’s folds and spanked her on her thigh.

“mommyyyyy! please don’t stop fucking me!”

Alice gave her another one.

“mommy, I was so close this time! You were fucking me so good!”

“that’s what you get from not following the rules! Mommy said no teeths, no teeths!”

“you like it when I use my teeth mommy”

Another spank.

“you are impossible today, Nancy!”

Nancy knew that when her mom called her by her name her patience had reached the limit. She was probably very angry.

“go to your room and think about your behave. I’ll just take a bath and go to bed”.

Or disappointed.

“no mommy! I’m sorry! I will obey. I will follow the rules!”

“go to your room, Nancy”

Nancy got on her knees and begged her mommy. 

“mommy please, let me make it up to you. I don’t care about my cum anymore, I just want to make you feel good. Can I please do that, mommy?”

Alice was conflicted. She knew she had to discipline her little girl, but she was pretty excited with the image of her girl between her legs. 

The horny body won the battle with her brain again.

She slowly unzipped her pants and then slowly removed her panties.

The girl was in awe.

“put your tongue out”

The girl obey.

Alice grabbed her hair with strength and put the girls mouth into her pussy. 

She was gonna get her pleasure, alright, but not without showing who was in command.

Nancy sucked and licked and put her mommy’s clit into her mouth to then slid to the entrance and penetrate it with her big tongue. The girl was talented.

Alice let go of the girls hair and arched her back.

“Mommy allow you to grab mommy’s thigh.”

The girl hold both thighs for stability while she would dive deep into her mommy’s pussy savoring each part of it.

Alice came hard all over her girls face, who continued to lick it up, drinking all the juices.

“enough babygirl, you did a great job”

“thank you mommy”

“you may go back to bed and finish masturbating”

“oh, mommy! you are so great!”

The girl hugged her thigh and ran to sit on the bed with her legs opened in her mommy’s direction. She soon found her rhythm. Her thumb back to her mouth just as it was when her mommy caught her. The moanings scaping he mouth.

Alice was still recovering from her orgasm when she took notice of the delightfull view. She arranged herself in the armchair to watch it. The night was just beginning.


	2. Stop working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time Mommy Alice stop working so much.

“Mom?”

Nancy turn on the bed to find he mom’s side empty and cold.

“Mommy?”

Nancy got up and covered her naked body with her pink blanket. She walked barefoot throw the hall. 

“Mommyyyyy”

Nancy found Alice working on her notebook in the office. She quickly took off the headsets. A very loud jazz music filled the room.

“Hey, sweet”

“Mommy, I’ve been calling forever”. Said Nancy in a very whinny voice.

“Sorry, mommy didn’t hear you.”

“I need you”

“Come here”

Alice motion for Nancy to seat on her lap.

“Baby, mom tells you all the time to put some shoes. The floor is cold. Your slipper was near the bed”

The girl arranged her blanket so that her butt was in shown before she set on her mommy’s lap.

“Baby, and what about your clothes? Mommy put you onesie in the chair next to the bed.”

“I didn’t see it mommy. I was worried about you”.

She rubbed her butt on her mommy’s thighs.

“Honey, mommy needs you to be quiet for a while. I’m just finishing doing this research”.

“Ok, mommy”

The girl turned in her seat straddling her mommy. With her bare breasts against her mommy’s chest, she started licking her mommy’s ears.

“Baby… baby, just one second”.

“I want to play, mommy”

Alice knew the moment Nancy entered the room that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work anymore. But she liked this game in which she pretends that Nancy can obey while she tries to have some self-control.

She could already feel the girl’s wet pussy against the thin fabric of her nightdress.

She grabbed the girls butt and gave it a squeeze.

“Baby. You are distracting me. Stay still for mommy, will you?”

Nancy took one of her moms tits out and put her mouth on it.

“Honey, you need to wait for mommy to offer you some sucks. You know that.”

She took the girl’s mouth off her breast.

“Please, mommy. I’m hungry”

“Mommy will fix you some hot milk in a minute. Now I need you to be quiet for a while.”

The girl put her lips on her moms neck and her hot breath caused a shiver in Alice’s spine. But then she stayed quiet for while. Alice continued typing in the computer.

After a while, she noticed that Nancy had fallen asleep. She took the girl’s blanket to cover her body. But before that, she took a moment to contemplate the beautiful naked girl clinging to her body. Nancy was as delicate as a porcelain doll. She had very light features as if she had been drawn by a renascence artist. Alice loved her deeply.

She gave the girl a light kiss on each eye and on the top of her head.

“Baby, mommy has finished work”.

The girl grumped.

“My love, mommy needs to get up to go fix your milk”.

The girl moaned.

“Honey, wake up. Mommy is ready to play”.

Those words instantly woke the girl up.

“Yes, mommy! I wanna play!”

“What do you want to play, my dear?”

“I want to do some suckies, mommy”

“Ok.”

Alice took her breast out once again and put it inside Alice’s mouth. The girl started to suck it hungrily.

“Hmm. Yes, baby. That feels good”.

Nancy put her fingers inside her mommy’s pants.

“Hmm. Baby. That’s how mommy’s like it. Such a good girl. You learn so fast. Yeah, that’s it!”

“Mommy, I like when your pussy is wet”

“Mommy likes it too. Go faster, baby. Don’t stop!”

But Nancy did stop. 

“What is it, honey?”

“You don’t seem to be here with me, mom, you were somewhere else”.

“What are you talking about, baby? Mom is here”

“You are not. You don’t pay attention to me anymore. You just care about work”.

Nancy started crying. Really crying. She was sobbing.

“Hey, hey, hey. Baby! Mommy is here. You are the most important thing in mom’s life. I’m sorry mommy has been busy.”

“I’m waking up alone every night”

“No… not every night”

“And I spent the weekend alone”

“It is just now, in the beginning. Mommy is doing some training”

Nancy cried harder.

Alice patted the baby and cradled her in her lap. 

The girl slowly stopped crying. 

Alice took her in her arms and putted her in bed.

“Mommy, I don’t want to let go of you”.

“I know. Mommy will go to bed now. I just need to shut down the computer, ok?”

“Ok, mommy”. 

Alice closed the computer and turned off the lights in the office. Going back to bed she realized how her sweet baby had her on her fingers. She just cannot say “no” to that pleading eyes. Not especially after a crying show. Not after an “almost orgasm” cut short. She didn’t mind.

She got to bed, take off her clothes, enter inside the blanket, get closer to Nancy and took her mouth to her breasts.

“Yes, baby. Suck mommy’s tits till you fall asleep. That’s what you want, right?”


End file.
